It didn't happen that way
by ImaginationKills
Summary: Phil wakes up groggy and confused, next to none other than Dan! (;
1. Chapter 1

**_~A/N~ New here! Enjoy my wonderful Phanfic, you cheeky folks, Please review, give me a reason to keep writing, or to not... Aha. More will be coming, This is just a short teaser, to catch your eye so to speak. I know my writing style is a bit different, but please bear with me. Enjoy~ _**

Phil woke with a terrible ringing in his ears, and a throbbing headache. The images running through his thoughts of last night had him sitting up, ramrod straight in his bed. A low groan startled him, letting be known that another figure was fast asleep next to him. Phil ran his fingers through his hair and glanced to the right to put a face to the sleeping mass next to him. Pulling the blanket down a bit to reveal none other than Dans adorable face, exhaustion apparent in his features. Careful not to wake the sleeping boy, phil pushed himself up fromt he bed gently, still trying to figure out exactly what happened the night before. All he could drudge up was drinking, kisses, and mind blowing sex. "No, no. There's NO way that happened, not with Dan."


	2. Chapter 2

_**~A/N~ at the bottom! Enjoy this second installment! **_

"Phil, kiss me. Make me yours, I want you and only you. I love you" Phil shook his head, as things started becoming more clear. "How could this happen, he's my best friend. How can I have these feelings for him? How could I let this happen." Phil went over the night in his head over and over, trying to remember if he had refused in any way, coming up with not just want, but a severe need for the boy sleeping in his bed. He made his way to the lounge and sat on the couch to check his many social accounts, only to be filled with regret the moment he logged into his email. There at the very top was an email from Pj, with a link to a video, titled "Phan is real!" His heart stopped when he clicked the link, and watched a video of himself and Dan, full on snogging infront of Starbucks. "No no no!" He whined, putting his face in his hands.  
"Phil? No what?" He heard Dan call from the hallway. He quickly pulled himself together, clicking out of the window and pushing the laptop off of his lap to get up, hoping to get everything figured out and taken care of. "Dan? Will you come to the lounge please? We need to talk." He called out, waiting for a response. "Sure, give me a minute alright? I need to shower." He heard over the shower starting to run. "Be quick please Dan, it really is important."

_**:About 30 minutes later:**_

"Phew! That was a nice shower. Sorry I took so long, Phillip." Sighed Dan, walking into the lounge with nothing but a towel around his waist. Phil couldn't help but stare. "What'd you need?" Dan asked smiling, his little dimple showing itself. "Uh...er.." _Damnit Phil, pull yourself together. He's your best friend for christ sake, snap out of it_. He though to himself, getting a grip on his train of thought once again. "What happened last night Dan? I woke up and you were next to me in my bed, and all I could remember was drinking, and sex. With you." Phil watched as a small smile crept across Dans face, almost losing his train of thought again. "Dan? Please explain why you're smiling. What. Happened." He asked, an edgy tone to his voice. "Well," he started. "We were celebrating my millionth subscriber, and I guess you had a bit too much to drink. You started kissing me, and I decided to finally tell you my feelings, thinking you wouldn't remember this morning. I'm sorry Phil. I just couldn't control myself after you kissed me, I thought you were finally going to tell me you liked me too." Dan finished, and took a seat on the sofa next to his friend, looking at him with those beautiful brown eyes. The video was the furthest thing from Phils mind as he sat and pondered what his best friend had just explained to him.

_**Ohhh boy! Cliff hanger! What will Phil do about the video? What will happen between these two best friends?! Don't forget to Review, my cheeky darlings! **_


	3. AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ

_**So so so sorry, everyone. I know I haven't updated in a while, having some issues off of the wonderful computer life~ Bear with me as a new chapter will be arriving soon. Tah for now my cheeky darlings~**_


End file.
